


Decided To Break It

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Fix Me/MT Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (af), Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A thousand promises that never seemed to help me before,<br/>A hundred less and I would stumble till I found the back door."</p><p>- Decided To Break It by Marianas Trench</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided To Break It

“So it’s a bet?” Luke grins at Michael, his best friend since they were both able to walk.

“It’s a bet,” Michael returns the grin. “A really stupid one, might I add.”

“Oh hush, like you can resist me, Mikey,” Luke rolls his eyes. “A bet is a bet.”

“What does the loser have to do again?” Luke arches one pierced brow.

“Oh, I’m getting there,” Michael holds his finger against Luke’s pierced part of the lip before he can retort. “You came up with the bet, I come up with the punishment.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll fall for me first, Michael,” Luke taunts his best friend. “You _will_ lose the bet.”

 

The truth of a matter is, Luke already has a huge crush on Michael, his best friend ever since he can remember.

 

-

 

_Day 1_

 

Luke’s plan on making sure Michael doesn’t notice _anything_ is different is by acting normal. And by normal, yes, he does mean talking to his crush after one drunken night. Luke isn’t the tight of drunk who forgets everything the morning after, so when he wakes up with a hangover, he just groans into the pillow for half an hour.

 _“Morning Lukey-booboo_ ,” Michael greets him. How can Luke forget that they share the apartment? “Want some Advil?”

“No thanks,” Luke tries to remember why he got drunk in the first place. Oh right.

“Azalea isn’t calling you back, in case you were wondering,” Michael quips in helpfully. Or so he thought. “I really want to know what you told her.”

 

 _“You will_ never _love me as much as you love that emo punk kid!”_ The memories of his ex-girlfriend shouting at him just moments before Michael came back from his night shift at work rings in his head. _“Admit it, Lucas.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

“Just normal end of the relationship things couples say when they break up,” Luke evades as much as he can. Well, he didn’t give out any names. “You know, struggles of faith and whatnot.”

“Are you in love with someone else?”

 

Luke chokes on the glass of soy milk Michael has had poured for him.

 

“What makes you say that?”

“The fact that you spewed out that milk confirms it,” Michael affirms his suspicion with a smug grin. “I just have to figure out who.”

“Good luck with that,” _time to find a new fake girlfriend… or a boyfriend, who cares?_ “Don’t you have double shift at the bar today?”

“Oh, fuck you, no need to remind me,” Michael gives him a harsh glare. “I can be a love detective and a bartender.”

“Good to know.”

 

-

 

Luke ringed Ashton for an emergency, but his friend didn’t pick up. Frustrated, he walks over to the bar Michael works at.

 

Of course, he walks into the scene he does not like.

 

Now, Luke isn’t blind so he knows how attractive Michael is, but seeing a bunch of scantily clad girls clamouring _his_ Michael? A definite no-no.

 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Luke just drills through the throng of people to get to Michael. Dressed in black shirt and black slacks, Michael looks hotter than hell. “Mikey!”

 

Michael shoots him a sharp look.

 

“Aw, do you always greet your boyfriend like that?” Luke hopes that Michael gets the message of helping him. He ignores a couple of people saying “fags” as they pass them by. “My shift at _Aquatics Co._ ended earlier than I expected tonight.”

“Honey, I told you not to come to work when it’s… busy,” the way Michael says _honey_ sends chills down Luke’s spine. “Why don’t you, um, come back when I’m closing the bar?”

“Okay, babe,” Luke kisses Michael’s cheek sloppier than necessary.

 

_Did my plan work or does he think that I love him?_

 

-

 

_Day 2_

 

Next day when Luke wakes up, he isn’t hungover. He mentally notes not to go to the bar too often since it does cost a lot.

 

“Morning, _boyfriend_ ,” Michael—pretty much—snickers the last word out. “Anything we’re doing special today?”

“Mikey, you aren’t funny,” Luke pushes his roommate off of the sofa armrest. “You know better than me that it was to get those hoes away from you.”

“One of them gave me her number after you left,” Michael sounds amused, his eyes a nice shade of murky blue under this light… _snap out of it, Lucas!_ “She also said something like ‘in case you get bored of your sixteen-year-old boyfriend, baby.’”

“I am not sixteen, nor do I look that young,” Luke tongues at his lip ring. “Why are you smirking?”

“Oh, nothing,” Michael continues to smirk.

“Whatever.”

 

Luke had the intention of getting to the kitchen, so he can get his breakfast, but a blur of black and blue (blue from the hair) pins him to the nearest wall. Classic.

 

“Michael, what are you doing?” Luke arches the brow that’s pierced. “Let me go, I’m starving.”

“Don’t you miss it?” Michael asks without much warning. “The way things used to be?”

“I’m not distant.”

“You forget a lot of things, mister.”

 

-

 

_Day 3_

 

Luke managed to avoid Michael for the entire day. The hand is on the “nine” and “three”, so after his shift at his water sports shop, he can bolt for his apartment and ta-da! He can continue to day four.

 

During his shower, his mind fleets towards a certain dyed-blue haired boy he fell for so long ago.

 

-

 

_Day 4_

 

Luke runs into Michael after his shower, stark naked other than his towel.

 

“Knock much?” Luke tightens the towel around his waist. “Wait, is that a cat?”

“Her name is Mrs. Mittens,” Michael glowers at him. “We’re keeping her.”

“I didn’t say that we aren’t,” Luke isn’t sure what Michael is getting at. “Her white paws are rather large.”

“That’s what he said,” Michael snickers; Luke laughs along, glad that the old Michael was back. “So, any reason why you avoided me?”

“Gotta sleep!”

 

-

 

_Day 5_

 

“Welcome to—Michael?”

“Is that how you greet your boyfriend?” Michael smirks. “I didn’t know—well hello there.”

“I was asking which colour looks better on me,” the girl in hot pink string bikini defends herself. “I didn’t know he had a boyfriend!”

“ _Has_ ,” Michael emphasizes on the present tense. “That colour is good enough, so leave.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Luke hisses at his dear old friend once the girl is in the change room.

“Oh, don’t tell me you were enjoying the view,” Michael scoffs. “I recall you enjoying much… ample view on top.”

“You can’t–”

 

Michael’s lips descend towards Luke’s own, sizzling his brain cells with the contact. Luke can’t think, can’t breathe, pretty much can’t do _anything_ for the duration of their kiss.

“You idiot.”

 

Michael leaves the store, and Luke is confused.

 

-

 

_Day 6_

 

“Spiel.”

“I got nothing,” Michael shrugs, looking at Luke with a blank expression. “And I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _What do you mean, you don’t know what I mean when you know so well?_ ” Luke screeches his words, throws them, at Michael. “The kiss, damn you.”

“I might have as well as tried to kiss you during the time you can remember.”

“What?”

“That wasn’t our first kiss, you idiot,” Michael. “Or second, or a third, or anything that matters.”

“What are you getting to?”

 

-

_Flashback to when Michael and Luke were both 14_

 

“Dude, this is vodka,” Luke giggles as Michael takes the bottle out of the stash room. “Your mom’s gonna be pissed!”

“Nah, she has loads.”

 

Twenty minutes and half-empty bottle later, Michael can see that they’re both buzzed.

 

“Mikey!” Luke giggles as he motions Michael to get closer. When he does, the other blond presses their lips together, surprising Michael. He kisses back, only to find Luke sound asleep mid-kiss.

 

“I love you, Luke,” Michael kisses his friend’s temple.

 

_Grad after party_

 

“Dare!” A slightly buzzed Luke giggles out.

“I dare you to kiss the person you find the most attractive!”

Michael, not as drunk, is amused and watches Luke crawling in his direction.

_Maybe it’s Calum?_

 

Luke plants a giant, wet one on Michael’s lips, then passes out.

 

“I’ll take him to a room and watch over ‘til he wakes up,” Michael sighs his volunteering.

 

“I love you, Luke,” he whispers against Luke’s cheek this time.

 

_At the bar, present year_

 

“This is only my fifth!” Luke huffs, demanding a refill.

“Dude, it’s your fif _teenth_ ,” Michael reminds him, looking at his manager who seems pissed that their sole customer at the time, right before closing, is really drunk. “Did she break up with you?”

“Because I’m–”

 

“I love you, Luke,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips, tasting his own tear mixing with the alcohol.

 

-

 

“So you’re saying that I never remember us drunk-kissing,” Luke rubs at his temples. “How’s that?”

“Don’t ask me, maybe it’s a sign—multitude of them—saying we aren’t–”

 

This time, a very sober Luke kisses Michael, and he kisses back happily. Their tongues work in a sloppy rhythm, but that will improve over time.

 

“I love you, Mikey.”

“I love you too, Lukey.”

 

“You know what comes next?” Michael grins wide.

“Cheeky bum sex?”

“Right you are.”

“But I wanna save that for another occasion,” Luke whines.

“For you, anything.”

 

-

 

It’s been nearly two weeks since they started and it’s Michael’s birthday.

 

And it’s gonna be hella special for them both.


End file.
